Golf is a game invented centuries ago that provides recreation to millions around the world and enables some to make a living as touring or teaching professionals. Though the concepts of the game are relatively simple requiring a user to choose a club and strike a ball with that club a desired direction and distance until the ball ends up in a cup—the mechanics of the game can be remarkably elusive for the amateur. Even with practice, proper instruction may be necessary for an amateur to improve.
One of the great plagues the game of golf inflicts on the amateur is slicing the ball. Slicing occurs if the golfer drags the face of the club across the ball at impact (e.g., hitting “outside in” or “over the top”) thereby putting a side spin on the ball that aeronautically forces the ball to bend in flight to the right for a right-hand golfer or to the left for a left hand golfer. For the golfer who prefers the ball to fly straight (i.e., out of trouble) towards the cup, the slice can be very frustrating. Though the golfer may be afflicted with other plagues like hooking, duffing, yips, hitting thin or fat and the like, teaching professionals spend much of their time trying to teach the amateur the techniques needed to control the slice.